


Dividends

by videogames18



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: The kiss they both deserved





	Dividends

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a song I have been listening too for a while and it really helped me write this.   
> Dividends-Prinze George

The music was playing loud but Matteo wasn’t paying any attention to any of it once David arrived, he was the only thing on his mind. Matteo went around the room trying to keep his mind off of the other boy even dancing with some of his friends. Letting them drag him around every which way feeling a bit looser at the moment. Messing around with everyone except for the person he cared the most over. Not even trying to spot him knowing he might not like what he sees if he did. The neon colors soon started getting to his head as he turned and spun with his friends in their arms and making him breathless. Which he was very thankful to have them around him as a distraction at that moment. Everything was okay until Hans came with a few of his friends and some of them caught on to Matteo like a leach. Even though they were pretty attractive he just wasn’t in the mood to mess around with their advances. Not feeling comfortable to be forcibly grabbed when he didn't feel the same for them. It didn't feel the same when the person he wanted to be held with was David, and only him. 

Once he figured no one would miss him, he pushed his way through his friends and some people he didn’t know. Feeling like he needed space not enjoying all of the close bodies that were surrounding him anymore. Not noticing there was a pair of dark eyes that were watching his every move from the side of the room. David could tell something was bothering the other boy as he had an eye on him while he talked to some of his friends. Although he didn’t really have a chance to go over and talk to him like he might have wanted. The whole reason he came to the party was to see Matteo and him only.

Matteo went inside his room and then locking it needing to get high to forget his stupid feelings alone. Grabbing his headphones to drown out his thoughts until everyone went away which would take a while. The music he played was mostly piano music and so he finally calmed down almost feeling like he could breathe again. Even holding on to a pillow to relieve some pressure and needing something to hold onto to feel steady. Not even caring his friends might wonder where he went off to at the moment.

His racing heartbeat slowed down a bit so he took off his headphones believing it was safe to head back outside. Even feeling a little bit more relaxed when he realized everyone had already left the party and he was alone. He felt better until he heard the clank of glass from the kitchen and he went to see who could still be there. Finding David staring back at him with bottles of beer in his hand which he still couldn’t fathom yet. David’s hair was a mess but he still looked just as attractive to him even more so now. How unlucky he felt to be reunited with the one person who was currently always on his mind. Not feeling ready to see or talk to anyone in his messed up state and he tried to calm down his racing thoughts.

“What are you still doing here?”Matteo asked making his way into the kitchen still wondering if he was dreaming this up or something. He wasn't ready to rule that one option out yet and so he treaded ahead slowly.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay, you left all of a sudden earlier ”David replied as he watched Matteo with his messy hair and barely colored cheeks. He seemed pretty out of it still as he walked over to him slowly. He still looked really good to him and he couldn’t help but stare at him now that he was in front of him.

“It was a lot and I just needed some air I guess”Matteo replied hiding his face by looking over at the open beer bottles behind him.

“Are you feeling better now? ’David asked still watching him because he personally couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not. He was very concerned over the way Matteo freaked out over being grabbed and wished he could have comforted him.

“Sure” Matteo replied as he started attempted to clean around the kitchen needing something to focus on instead of David. There was no logical reason for him staying but he still didn't turn away the only help he had to clean. Although he still felt a little bitter over the girl he saw in David’s arm not knowing he was already taken. He should have known that this would have happened with his luck but he knew that wasn’t David's fault. It was his for choosing to fall in love with another straight guy in school. 

“Your so quiet, ”David told him observing him more seeming to find him to be the most interesting thing in the room. The last time they were alone he was more playful and teasing and so different from now.

“I guess I'm just tired”Matteo halfheartedly tried to excuse his behavior, and with that, he left to the other room to clean seeing no hope in the conversation. Grabbing things carelessly not really caring what he might break in the process. Having an overabundance of glowsticks thrown around the living room.

David followed the other boy not knowing what was really wrong as he stood in the doorway observing him. He seemed to be frantic and in a hurry and David knew it was best for him to just wait until he told him what was wrong. Matteo's hair kept falling over his eyes which he seemed to be fine with seeming to even enjoy having an excuse not to show his eyes.

“You don’t have to stay and help...I can do it myself” Matteo gestured toward the door absentmindedly as he reached up to mess with his hair. Knowing what a mess it must have looked like but still not caring.

“I wanted to stay, ”David told him knowing he couldn't leave him just yet still trying to find any excuse to stay in his presence. He felt his time was running out because they wouldn't see each other as regularly as usual at school.

“Isn’t your girlfriend going to miss you?”Matteo asked angrily before leaving the room to throw the trash in his hands away before returning once again. Having not really made a dent in the mess around the room. Knowing he might get into shit if it wasn’t clean by the time everyone returned home.

“Last time that I checked I didn't have one,” David told him with a small smile and the answer to the question all along, Matteo was jealous of his non-existent girlfriend. 

“Oh,” Matteo was a bit shocked but played it off pretty well as he was still in the process of cleaning. But still feeling a bit excited to have a slight chance again with David once again and could barely hide his relief.

“Yeah” David smiled and noticed the boy seemed to brighten if only by a little as he pretended to be working. Even moving to assist him a bit more to make it go by a little faster when having another pair of hands.

“Well that's about it I guess,” Matteo said after looking around the room even though it was just a bit cleaner than usual which he was fine with him. Feeling a little bit better after getting rid of any stress he had with cleaning.

“If you say so,” David said wringing his hands together looking like he wanted to say more but not knowing yet.

“See you next year I guess”Matteo sighed as he led him to the door still not feeling all that comfortable being alone with David for so long. It made him feel so awkward and anxious at the same time with not knowing what to do with himself in his own home. Maybe there was no point in trying to get him to stay or to linger on hope because he never showed any interest in him.

“Ummm sure”David grabbed his jacket before making his way to the door about to leave before turning back to face Matteo. Deciding that it was now or never if he was ever gonna tell Matteo how he felt for him. David came over to where Matteo was standing pressed up against the wall and placed a soft kiss against his cheek. Before pulling back slowly noticing the other boys had closed before opening to stare into his. 

They were blue, a dark contrast against his pale face but even more intense up close, with hair falling over them. Shielding them before David pushed them back leaving his hand to linger on his face. Wanting to be able to stare into them if only longer and while he still could before they would be apart. Never really having the chance to see them this way before and now he wanted to remember everything about them. 

Matteo looked into David’s eyes wondering if what was happening was real and not some kind of dream. Noticing that he hadn't been pushed back David seemed to gain a new found confidence. He nuzzled against Matteo’s cheek with his nose before leaning closer slowly, waiting to see if the other boy had any objections. Finding none he pressed his lips against Matteo’s gently with a small sigh and felt a sense of relief. Matteo was shocked at first but still pressed his lips back against the others finding it even better then he imagined. David had been wanting to that since the first time they had crossed paths in the hall. Never knowing this is where it would have led him to this.

When both boys pulled back David could see Matteo hide his smile in his shirt and he felt proud he caused that kind of reaction. His cheeks were a bit red too making him look even cuter than before. They stayed close together physically before realizing how late it had become and knew their time had ended for now.

“I will see you soon then”After that David wrote down his number and with one parting glance and another kiss filled with a promise he left. Walking out the door with a pep in his step and feeling like he was floating on air.

Matteo couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the night having the feeling of excitement knowing that there was new found hope in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been obsessing over these two and felt the need to write the kiss I wanted them to have. Enjoy!


End file.
